clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 31
RE: RE: TraGiggles But Tra admitted it as well!!! Look at the image, Tra said "It's true". Spydar007 (Talk) 15:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mods Hi P-P, We need new chat mods. *Sharkbate is inactive, and needs to be demoted. Chatmods are allowed 1 week before demotion according to the Demotion Policy. He hasn't edited since May. *Dororo has been demoted as you know. *Cap is away. We really need new chatmods. You need to talk with Sdg about promoting some more. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :You haven't demoted Sharkbate. The Demotion Policy says he needs to be demoted. :Spydar007 (Talk) 15:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::NOW, you have! :) ::Spydar007 (Talk) 15:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Vic and his bot Hi P-P, Vic just set his bot to delete nearly 500 files which he is now restoring. I think he did this just to get more edits which is classed as spam. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Dororo Hi P-P, You need to ask Wikia to globally block Dororo since he is underaged. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:29, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Wow, so many underaged users here with special privilleges. :° : T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 16:35, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed so many :P Anyway i don't bother contacing wikia for every single user blocked for this reason (in particular as it's just 1 month). Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:53, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Hello, Sorry for bothering you again. But, the gallery system in my test wiki is not working properly and is not similar to the one here. Can you fix it as soon as possible? It's really important and I need it quickly. Sorry for disturbing again and thanks. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 18:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Delete this please Hi P-P, EDIT: Don't do it. PookieLover564 wants someone to delete this blog. Ask her before doing it though. I'm pretty sure she wants to delete it, though. Thanks, JWPengie | Talk | Blog 21:47, August 3, 2013 (UTC) My Penguin's Birthday is Coming! Hi, As you can see, my penguin's birthday (T And J Kids) is coming in August 17 (see here for proof). Can you send me birthday messages regarding my penguin's birthday, and also join my penguin birthday party in my igloo (a basic igloo. -_-)? But by that time I will be in school. Luckily, it's a Saturday (unless my parents give me a time-out, then I'll cancel). T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 07:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Archive Can you archive my talk page (and add the archive template) please? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 07:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Archive Can you protect the archive as well? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 08:32, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Page Protection Hi P-P, Please lock Shreyu16's userpage as . Spydar007 (Talk) 09:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Ricky Hi P-P, Ricky130 is underaged. He is banned from chat because of this and look at this. You need to block him. Spydar007 (Talk) 11:08, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. PuppyPocketLove202 (talk) 12:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi can I please talk to you on the wikia chat now? Watermarks Sorry For watermarks but, Many people still my images and post them into their blog, website etc and says that they had created this image. Hero61306 (Talk ) 05:23, August 4, 2013 (PST) Admin List Hi P-P, You need to change CHUNKY and Miron's status on the Admin List to Trial. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:17, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Transparant Hey P-P, Can you make this transparant, and resize to 128x128 pixels? Thanks. I may have more to come! RE: Transparent Thanks. I have 1 more, for now. http://prntscr.com/1jd1pf. Do the same as the others please Expiry Time Hi P-P, Is there a way to edit the list of expiry time when blocking a user? Spydar007 (Talk) 17:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hi P-P, Mind if you make my dropdown sig into blue please? Mariocart25 22:23, August 4, 2013 (UTC) archive Can you archive my user talk for me? JWPengie | Talk | Blog 23:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Srsly? Kso, you demoted me, why? If for inactivity, I have only been away for a week. Literally. I'm not required to be online everyday. During this week of absence, I wasn't even on CPWN. I'd like to request you revert this action as it was done without appropriate reason. If it revolves around edits, demoting me from Chat Mod was pointless. Being a Chat Mod should not require edits, but someone who is on chat as much as they can, which I was. Pardon my evil behaviour by going away for a week. I feel so ashamed of myself for doing something so terrible! Might as well block me for doing such a crime. When I was promoted by Wolfgangs, the deal was that I would idle on chat and come on when needed. During the time before you demoted me, I was doing that. I will accept this demotion on the condition that you point out the rule that says I must be on everyday, 24/7, and that I am not allowed to take a week or so off. Otherwise, as I said above, I'd like this action reverted. Thank you (hopefully) for your cooperation. If you need to, feel free to talk to me about it. If you can point out exactly why I was demoted with proper reason, I will accept it and go on like I normally do. Regards, Sharkbate. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 00:54, August 5, 2013 (UTC) 'Additional note:' Shouldn't I have been notified before hand that I was being demoted? This was very sudden. '2nd Additional note:''' The deal I made with Wolf when promoted was that I was not required to edit. Just saying. Question Hi, How do I enable getting images from a source URL in my wiki? I want that. T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 06:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat. I wish... I wish I could have special privileges here but I'm not a good contributor here. How do I get people to know more about me? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 07:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) archive template Can you add an archive template please? I want it to look like your talk page. JWPengie | Talk | Blog 11:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC)